1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for managing applications in a computer device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for managing a plurality of applications concurrently running in a desktop environment of a computer or comparable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
One feature that has become more common recently in mobile terminals as well as in computers is a touch screen interface. For example, most smart phones and tablet computers now are provided with a touch screen interface. The touch screen functions as the display screen and also may function as an input device. For example, a user may select, open, grab and drag, adjust, etc. various applications and content via a touch to the corresponding icon or control displayed on the touch screen. The touch screen may be configured in various ways such as capacitive touch, stylus, etc.
FIG. 1 is a mobile terminal according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a tablet computer 100 is shown. The tablet computer 100 is essentially a portable display with a touch screen input function. The touch screen display will typically have a main screen including a desktop 110. The desktop may include icons 120 for various applications the user may wish to be able to launch quickly. The desktop 110 may also include a start menu 130 or similar function for the user to access applications and functions that do not have desktop icons provided.
Some Operating Systems (OSs) now allow a user to open and run multiple applications concurrently, even on a device where processing power and memory may be constrained, such as a smart phone. Other OSs may actively run only one application at a time, but may continue to run background processes for other applications.
An OS will usually be able to show the user a selection of recently used applications. However, it can be difficult for a user to switch between applications easily. For example, a user may be using an email application and select a link within an email to switch to a web browser and open the link. If the user wishes to refer back to the most recently used application, in this example switching back from the web browser to email, he may use a “back” button 140 to return to the previous application. However, many OSs have no corresponding “forward” button to resume the next application, in this example the web browser. Thus, if a user has finished with email and wishes to re-view the web page, he may return to the letter that had the link and re-select it, or may select a home button 150 to return to a home screen or a task manager screen 160 to select the web browser. An option to move directly forward to the next application is not available. The back button 140 may further be limited in that a back operation is separately defined for an application if the application was not invoked from another application; thus, if the user opens the web browser separately and selects the back button 140, he may return to a previously opened web site instead of the most recent previously used application, in this example email.
Similarly, if multiple applications are open or have been opened recently, the user may be forced to leave the screen of the current application to use an OS function such as the task manager listing all the open applications. The user may then select an opened application to bring it to the forefront so that he may see the contents. The user may need to refer back and forth, for example, between an email application, an address book, a web browser, a mobile banking application, etc., to determine or verify various information. There has not previously been available an easy and intuitive way to switch directly between the applications.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for providing an improved user interface for managing a plurality of applications. In particular, an improved and intuitive interface is needed for a touchscreen environment of a mobile device.